Realm of Ahriman
Angra Mainyu is able to implement this technique as a Bounded Field that he uses in order to collect chakra by converting live humans into blood and organic ooze. Using his blood as a material component, he sets up a number of sources around an area to slowly build up chakra without leaving a single trace of his existence. It is impossible for be completely destroyed, as new sources constantly appear and old ones are restored. He can only delay its operation date by constantly removing as many sources as possible. It takes several hours to completely store enough chakra to activate that full power of the field, but it can still be activated at any time once the foundations are complete. It damages the leylines of the area once it is completely set up, so it cannot be reactivated on the same land continuously. It leaves a general listless feeling around the area, and keen chakra sensors sense the barrier by seeing an image of the area covered with membranes and the people looking like empty dolls while smelling a sweet honey of an insectivorous plant. Once activated, it forms an advanced bounded field almost making the area appear to be influenced by Genjutsu. It creates a crimson dome-shaped barricade resembling a gigantic red eye around the area of operation, and tints the area in a crimson red that makes a person think that blood is seeping into their eyes. The barrier acts like a separate plane that completely cuts the affected area from the rest of the world, which makes it impossible to see the barrier from the outside, cuts off escape routes for fleeing enemies, and cuts off all forms of possible communication with those situated outside. Victims within the barrier are dissolved into blood as if they were inside a stomach, and their chakra is both converted to a neutral (regular chakra) state and absorbed by Jashin. Those with a strong prowess in chakra control are able to resist the bounded field, but those without any are instantly drained. If the bounded field is activated without the proper chakra, it can take up to a number of minutes to completely dissolve the victims. It is completely controlled by Jashin, and it will continue to stay active even if he's rendered unconscious or incapacitated. It will only be deactivated by his own will. Those under the effect of the barrier almost instantly collapse unconscious and begin to convulse and foam at the mouth due to the dense air. Stronger people can resist for a small amount of time, while weaker people will instantly have their skin start to melt, have inflammation resembling a keloid, and their eyes will look like those of a dead fish. Those closest to the origin of the barrier will suffer the most severe effects, such as their blood being instantly vaporized and having the look of pale wax dolls piled like corpses. Someone with a slight resistance, will feel instant discomfort as if their senses were revered, nausea, dizziness, a sensation of being extremely hot, and they will have trouble breathing as if they oxygen had suddenly dissipated. If the barrier is removed quickly enough, those furthest away from the from the origin will wake up as if they were sleeping and get away with a stay in the hospital for what amounts to severe malnutrition and slight memory loss. Those closer to the source will suffer from side effects from having their life force drained, scars and necrosis on the tips of the limbs from the melted skin, physical disabilities, such as being on the verge of blindness, and mental scars from oxygen deprivation.